


can you teach me how to dance?

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: In Palawan, Raquel teaches Sergio how to dance.





	can you teach me how to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Sergio dance this season, I realized I needed a Serquel dance scene, even if I had to write it myself. So one day I was cooking(also the reason I placed this story in a kitchen) and I was listening to the song "Up All Night" by Oliver Tank. I didn't mention them dancing to it, but please assume they do.

After a rainy day in Palawan, the sun was finally revealing itself. The calm sea was all shades of orange, reflecting the sky. From a distance, the scenery looked like a painting.

Raquel and Sergio were washing the dishes and listening to music, just a few days after the reunion. They just couldn't get enough of each other's company. Everything they did, they did together, even the boring, mundane duties. 

“So you’re telling me you've never danced with a woman?” Raquel inquired and gave Sergio an incredulous look.

They did that every day. Making up for the lost time, as Raquel liked to call it. They would ask each other personal questions and they had to answer as sincere as possible.

Sergio shrugged and turned on the tap. “I don’t like dancing.”

Raquel quickly turned it off, which earned her a half annoyed, half amused look from Sergio. “You also said you hated the sea, but look around you.”

Sergio smiled coyly. “I hate it less now that you’re here,” he confessed and gave her a soft peck on the lips. 

Raquel took Sergio’s hands in hers. “But what if I wanted to dance with you?”

“In this case, I will have to do some research. Give me a couple of days. I want to do more than watch youtube tutorials.”

Raquel was dazzled by him. She knew he was going to do everything he could to see her happy ever since he offered to help her at Hanoi. But all she needed was him, as silly and charming as he was.

“You’ll need a private dance instructor,” Raquel told him, trying very hard to keep a serious face.

Sergio nodded, unaware of Raquel’s intentions. “Of course. There must be one on the island. Tomorrow I will...”

“Sergio...” Raquel interrupted him and caressed his face. She was smiling now and it didn’t take long for him to smile as well, realizing what her plan was all along. 

“Oh...you wanted to be my private instructor,” he concluded and pulled her in a for a kiss.

The kiss was tender but rapid. Instead of replying: “Yes, that’s what I was suggesting,” Raquel pulled him closer.

“So when are you free?” he asked her after exhaling hard.

With his hands still holding her back, she moved a few inches away from his face, before saying: “Right now.”

Raquel went to the counter and selected a different song. “Have I told you lately?” by Van Morrison started playing and she looked at Sergio, who was smiling and shaking his head at the same time. It was the first song Raquel played for him during their first breakfast there.

“So...,” Raquel said as she got near him again. “Your right hand goes on my back,” she began and Sergio did as she said. Then, she placed her left hand on his shoulder. Sergio completed the position by gently grasping her free hand. 

Raquel took a deep breath, as an attempt to regain the focus she’d lost the minute he placed his hand on her back. “Now we try to move to the rhythm. All we have to do is sway back and forth. Follow me.”

“Doesn’t the guy usually lead?”

“If he knows how to dance,” she retorted and winked at him.

Raquel began moving slowly. She waited for Sergio to mirror her movements before she increased the pace. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to step on her toes, but she encouraged him constantly. After a few songs, Sergio let go of her hand and when he reached the music player, he said: “Now I want to dance with you on this song.”

She stared disbelievingly at the man who had just discovered the pleasure of dancing. With her.

_“Turn around_

_Every now & then I get a little bit lonely & you're never coming 'round”_

"Total eclipse of the heart" by Sleeping At Last. A small tear started rolling on Raquel's cheek upon hearing the cover of a song she loved as well. She grew up with the original version of it, but this cover always had an emotional impact on her.

Sergio began leading them in small circles around the kitchen, less insecure than before and able to look at her now, instead of watching his steps.

_“_ _And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever”_

Raquel felt safe and loved in his strong arms if only a bit sleepy. She placed her head on his shoulder and whispered a soft “I love you” in his ear.

He began crying and pulled her closer to his chest. He had never felt anything like that before. Raquel was the woman who changed everything for him and he promised himself he’d treasure her until he gave his last breath. Instead of confessing his feelings, he kissed the top of her head and hoped she knew he was just as enamored.

“My *darling...,” she said as she raised her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his tearful face. “You’re dancing, can you believe it?”

He smiled through the tears he couldn’t control now. “Everything is possible with you by my side.”

“Can it be like this every evening?” Raquel asked, but knew their Palawan bliss would soon come to an end.

He sighed. Even though their new plan for a future together seemed promising, he couldn't help but overthink it. Still, he wasn’t going to do such a thing that evening.

They danced and talked until the sky turned fully black and the moonlight was the only one guiding their steps. Still embraced, they walked towards their bedroom, the music playing in the distance. There, they slowly began a different dance. There was no leading, no wrong moves and no place for talking. Their bodies, so accustomed by now, were perfectly synchronized and all that was left for them to do was get lost in each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> *It translates to cariño.


End file.
